This invention relates generally to display devices movable between selected positions, and more particularly a display panel assembly and associated means enabling its extension into visual display positions and retraction into non-display position, as for example out from between two large containers or the like extending in generally side-by-side, gap separated relation.
There is need for simple, compact, easily manipulable, and readily storable visual display apparatus, particularly in connection with use in conjunction with large objects such as containers, refrigerators being one example. There is also need for the apparatus and its uses and results as disclosed herein.